I Saw Joey Kissing SetoClaus
by Neko Oni
Summary: mokuba's POV. inspired by the song I saw mommy kissing santa claus see title for plot pg for some references oh, yeah, this is shounenai! there's seto and joey kissing!


I Saw Joey Kissing Seto Claus I saw Joey kissing Santa Claus  
  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
He didn't see me creep  
  
down the stairs to have a peep;  
  
He thought that I was tucked  
  
up in my bedroom fast asleep  
  
Then  
  
I saw Joey tickle Santa Claus  
  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
  
Oh  
  
what a laugh it would have been  
  
If Big Brother had only seen  
  
Joey kissing Santa Claus last night  
  
*Mokuba stops singing* *crow applauses and throws flowers, etc upon stage* *Mokuba bows and walks off*  
  
ok, I kept it Santa Claus in the song b/c Mokuba is a kid and wouldn't know his big brother was dressing up as Santa; he believes it actually is Santa, and this is from his POV  
  
and now, on with the story. I just had to use that as a warm up! I was listening to some Christmas tapes last night and this idea popped into my head. Yeah, I should wait until closer to Christmas to release this, but -kiss my ass!  
  
Yami: eloquent as always  
  
Thanks! Ooh, and lookie! Mistle toe above you and yugi!  
  
Yami ^_^ really? Come here, aibou!  
  
*scene blackens out* sorry, peops! This is a seto x jou fic from Mokuba's POV, so...no yami x yugi *cries*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The small antique clock nestled on top of the mahogany chest chimed the midnight hour. Mokuba rolled over and sighed in frustration. He hadn't been able to fall asleep since Seto had sent him up to bed. It was Christmas eve, and he couldn't sleep. What eleven year old could? He buried his face in his pillow and pulled his blankets over his head. He scooted his butt up into the air. He rolled onto his back. He stared wide eyed at the ceiling, then at the shadows in his darkened room. He couldn't sleep, but he was determined to stay in bed.  
  
His determination lasted five minutes. That's when he heard the faint sound of bells jingling, which meant only one thing. Santa! Mokuba sat up in excitement. He'd never seen Santa before, and was usually asleep on Christmas Eve. Maybe, if he was very careful and quiet, he could catch a glimpse of Old Saint Nick. Smiling with exuberant joy, he hopped out of bed and crept to the stairs.  
  
Mokuba was so quiet and quick that not even a mouse would have detected his presence. (Hey, being the little brother of Seto Kaiba, he was sure to have learned a few of the grumpy CEO's tricks by now) He slipped silently down the staircase and into the hall way. He slunk along the shadows, being careful not to let his own shadow be seen, until he came to the entrance to the living room. He peeked around the corner, and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Near the fireplace was a huge, richly decorated Christmas tree, and below it's lavish green boughs spilled out glittering, finely wrapped presents of all shapes and sizes, their cheerful wrapping paper sparkling. There was a tall, lumpy and rotund figure dressed all in red with fluffy white trim and black boots walking towards the couch, where Jou sat.  
  
Jou, who was spending Christmas with them on Seto's invitation because his family father was spending a few months in the slammer for excessive holiday drinking that had been all in good fun with a few boys from work, and his mother and sister were on the other side of the world, smiled up in the firelight from the cheery fire in the red brick fireplace as Santa Claus sat close too him. Jou's smile widened and he revealed the sprig of fresh Mistletoe hidden in his hand, which he held above his head. Santa's icy blue eyes gleamed behind his thin silver framed spectacles and he leaned in and captured Jou's lips in a fiery kiss, not soft and warm, but hard and hot, dripping with passion.  
  
Mokuba stifled a gasp. Here was Santa, who was too tall and his belly with an awfully lumpy belly, kissing Jou, his brother's boyfriend! Jou was cheating on Seto with Santa Claus! His eyes widened at how weird that sounded. Then his pre-teen mind came up with another thought; maybe Santa did this at all the houses! He could just see it in his mind- Santa at the Mutous, kissing Yami, or at the Bakuras and kissing Ryou's yami. He wondered whose hair was whiter: Ryou's yami's, or Santa Claus'? He snickered at the thought, then clamped his hand over his mouth as Santa and Jou stopped kissing to glance towards his hiding spot. He held his breathe until they both shrugged and went back to making out.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Mokuba decided to go upstairs and tell Seto. But if he told his big brother what he'd seen, then that would admit he'd been up when he wasn't supposed to be, and he'd be in trouble as well. But it would have been funny, in a slightly sadistic sense, if Seto were to come downstairs and see Jou kissing Santa!  
  
Unable to resist a last peep, Seto's little brother poked his head around the corner and saw Jou's fingers playing with Santa's snowy white beard. Santa's skin was really smooth and young- shouldn't an old man's skin be wrinkly and leathery? Shrugging, Mokuba turned and went upstairs and crawled back in bed to toss and turn until he could wake Seto up at 5 30 to open presents.  
  
After the little figure was safely tucked back in bed and out of ear shot, Jou let out a soft snort of laughter against Santa's chest. "Oh, man, poor kid! I had meant for him to get a surprise by this, but this was too much...ya just couldn't wait, could ya?"  
  
Santa smirked. "How can I ever wait to get hold of you're delectable body?"  
  
Jou blushed bright red, and Santa gifted him with a love bit to the neck. "Besides, it was the only way you could get me to go along with this stupid idea of yours."  
  
Jou smiled. "Hey, I think the kid liked it, although he wasn't supposed to have seen me, or what you were doing to me! He was just supposed ta see Santa!"  
  
"You don't look like you're complaining. Although, I still don't know how you got me to wear this dumb red suit, let alone stuff it with pillows."  
  
Jou grinned wickedly. "I know how." He yanked Santa on top of him and bucked his hips suggestively.  
  
Santa grinned, removing his white beard, glasses, wig, and hat. "Oh yes, now it's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain. But first-" Grinning in his infamous smirk, Santa pulled a square golden box with red bow from his pocket.  
  
Jou smiled and kissed him. "Seto, you shouldn't have."  
  
Seto just smirked. "Open it first, then show me your gratitude."  
  
Jou gingerly lifted the lid, revealing a sparkly light blue dog collar, complete with tags. He narrowed his eyes up at his lover and opened his mouth to protest. Before he could speak, Seto leaned in awfully close and placed a lean finger over his lips. "A deal is a deal, puppy. Now, we're going to my room and you're going to show you're master some of your tricks." Looking into dangerous blue eyes dark with passion, Jou could only nod as his lover placed the collar about his neck then picked him up and carried him up the steps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
owari b/c we all know what happens next. Merry Christmas to all! ^_^  
  
yami: isn't it a little early for that?  
  
Never! Christmas is the awesomest season! At least, in my opinion! 


End file.
